


Go Fuck Yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Go fuck yourself.""Fuck me yourself, coward!"Ana's roommate has a really hot older brother, Liam. When they first met, Liam made fun of Ana's love of animated movies. After their first argument, he seemed to find something to make fun of every time he came over and their arguments never stop. Luckily this eventually ends up working to her favor.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Go Fuck Yourself

> _Fuck._
> 
> _Liam came over again._

Ana had just come back to the apartment after her last class. A class that, annoyingly, didn't end until 11:00.

> _Fucking asshole._
> 
> _I can't believe Nina gave him a key._

Ana's roommate Nina had a really hot older brother. Typical tall, dark, and handsome. Too bad he's a jerk.

> _My brother never wants to hang out with me, I can't believe Nina and Liam actually like hanging out with each other._

Nina was a really good roommate, though, so Ana put up with Liam's occasional visits.

> _He's lucky I'm so tired. Tall ass bitch._

Ana huffed at the man lounging on the couch before heading past it towards her room. Thank god she saved up enough money to have her own bedroom this year. It had really sucked to share a room freshman and sophomore year.

"What's up, sweetheart, long time no see."

> _Ah fuck._

"Leave me alone, Liam. I'm tired," Ana slipped into her room before he could reply and put her backpack down. She changed into sweatpants and a tank and collapsed on top of the covers, burying her face into her pillow.

> _Shit. I'm hungry._

Ana groaned before heading back out into the main room. She ignored Liam and grabbed some spicy ramen from the cupboard. 

"What are you making?" Liam called at her from the couch.

"Ramen."

"Make me some?"

Ana sighed. She wanted to say no, but she was too tired to fight with Liam tonight and thought it would be easier to acquiesce. 

"Sure."

She filled up one of the containers with water and put it into the microwave. The room filled up with the scent of cheap, sodium-filled ramen, an amazingly comforting thing for a tired college student. 

> _I wonder where Nina is. . ._

Liam had been coming over more often lately when Nina wasn't even home. He said he was just there to wait for Nina, but Ana started thinking he was just there to bug her. She was really getting annoyed with his presence. Well, more annoyed than usual. The five minutes went by fairly quickly. Ana mostly just leaned against the wall and glared at the side of Liam's head. 

> _I guess I should give him his first._

Ana pulled the ramen out and grabbed some wooden chopsticks from the drawer. Every student knew to grab a few from the cafeterias when they went. It's not like they didn't deserve a few free wooden chopsticks with the tuition they paid. She placed it on the table in front of Liam and went to repeat the process with her own ramen. 

> _Ugh, I wanna sit on the couch and eat this. He's been pretty civil so far. This should be fine, right?_

Ana took her ramen and went over to the couch, "Move over dumbass." Surprisingly, Liam easily moved his legs off the couch to make room for her.

> _Huh. That was easy._

Ana sat on the couch and crossed her legs under her, pulling out her phone to text her friends. Unfortunately for her, though, Liam was almost finished with his ramen. And Ana was easy entertainment. When Liam finished, he stood up to throw his trash away. He came back and sat down. She could feel him staring at her, but she ignored him and finished her own ramen. 

"Anaaaa, I'm bored," Liam whined.

"Not my problem."

"Uh yeah, it is," Liam said before grabbing her ramen and putting it on the table in front of the couch. He laid down and put his head in her lap.

"You're lucky I was done with that. Move Liam."

"No."

"Ugh, whatever you're such a child," Ana shoved Liam's head off her lap and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Aw, no don't go. Who's going to entertain me?"

"Like I said, not my problem."

"Oh come on. Don't be so mean. Let's watch a movie! How about one of those dumb animated movies!"

Anna scoffed. There's no way he'd be willing to do that.

"Ha, right. Stop messing with me."

"Aw, you're right. Why would I ever want to watch one of those stupid things anyway," Liam said. "You know when you think about it you're the one that acts like a child here."

"Are you kidding me! You act like a spoiled brat. You come over all the time, eat our food, and annoy the hell out of me! What's the fucking point! Nina isn't here and I don't want you here!" Ana said, glaring down at Liam.

"Oh go fuck yourself," Liam said.

"Fuck me yourself, coward."

> _Oh shit. That is not what I meant to say. Oh, fuck fuck fuck he's standing up. Ah, why is he so fucking tall!_

Liam stood up and stared down into Ana's increasingly red face. Ana stepped back and he followed, slowly backing her into a wall. "Be careful what you wish for, sweetheart." 

"I... I didn't mean to say that. What are you doing."

"What do you mean, sweetheart? I'm just following your instructions."

"I... I," Ana was cut off with the soft press of Liam's lips on hers, and the hard press of his leg between her thighs. She wanted to open her mouth to protest, but Liam just took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. 

> _Ah fuck. I really shouldn't like this, but fuck he's good. I don't have to like him to have some fun with him, right?_

As Liam slowly dragged his tongue over her top lip, his hands dragged down her sides and grabbed her hips. His thumbs pressed into Ana's waist and she shivered.

"Damn, Ana. You look so good like this," Liam said. He moved his left hand up to brush at a nipple that had begun hardening through her shirt and his right hand pressed harder into her waist to pull her tight against him. His mouth pressed hard back onto hers.

"Ah. . . Ah. . . Liam more, please," Ana whined.

"Fuck. I'll give you whatever you want, sweetheart. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Liam moved to kiss her again, but Ana's hand covered his mouth before he could.

"Wait what the fuck did you just say?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon. Thanks for reading! Comment with prompts if you want more. :)


End file.
